Teddy
Teddy was adopted from Sportthewolfsky on DeviantArt. He is a Toy Maker pup and Current Gen Apperance He is Completely white with big perked ears and a tail that curls up and on his back. He has Brown eyes and wears a Blue collar. He also wears a regular blue top with his Tag which is a red and yellow bouncy ball. Personalities Teddy is a very bubbly and bouncy pup. Hes alwasy eager to help out or babysit, He adores Kids and Pups alike and loves it when they cuddle with him while he sleeps. After Stacey's Death Teddy kinda loses his Bubbly personality. He still loves to play with pups and take care of kids but hes just a little less jumpy and perky. He still loves his Daughter to bits and promises her that he will never lose her. Bio Teddy was an Only pup when he ended up joining the paw patrol after getting lost in adventure bay and ending up at the house of a little girl Gertrude was Babysitting. Teddy ended up showing his worth when he fixed the little girls teddy bear who had accidentally been broken in a game. Gertrude convinced him to come with her back too the Lookout and he accepted. Soon Teddy was part of the Paw Patrol as their Toy Maker. Teddy had a small crush on Gertrude but when she and Cookie started dating he got a little upset. But when he meet Stacey he fell in love with her sweet personality and perky attitude. After a while of working up the courage he asked her out. She happily agreed and the two started dating. When they were both almost adults Teddy Proposed to Stacey and the two had a grand wedding inviting majority of the paw patrol too Join them. A few Months later their was some great news that Stacey was pregnant but only about a week after that horrible news struck. Stacey was fighting a fatal disease and the had little to no chance of survival and Nor did the pup. Soon the worry filled months passed and Akita was born without any problems. Teddy thought that since she survived his wife would too but the night after Akitas birth Stacey passed away leaving Teddy absolutely devastated and promising too Akita that she would never get hurt. Eventualy Teddy relized he had feelings for his long time pup friend Harriet who had helped him out after Staceys death and cared for Akita like her own mother. Eventualy the two of them start dating and after about a Year Teddy Proposed. A Month or so later Harriet surprised Teddy telling him she was preggnant. Teddy was supper worried about her and was a little clingy and always worried that she might be sick (even though most of it was regular pregnancy symptoms) eventualy though two pups where born without problems. Trivia Pup Pack * Small Hamer * Sewing Set * Stuffing * Tools to Fix Toys Vehicle He Drives a Car that is made to look like a big toy truck. It has very simple features and colors and he loves to get kids Excited with it. Catchprases * TBA Random * He is the Father to Akita * Hes Close friends with Gertrude and even had a small puppy crush on her before he met Stacey * He has a big Purple and Pink Teddy Bear that he gifted to Stacey before her death, he Inhereted it from her and hugs it whenever hes Upset * I relized today that his Bio is similar to the story in Up, thats acctualy a Coincidence I just wanted to give Akita a Family but I didnt want to make 2 new OCs Crush After Staceys death Teddy vowed to never love again. But that promise to Himself was broken when he relized he had feelings for Harriet. Harriet had alwasy been there for him after Stacey had died. She had also acted like a Mother twards Akita when she needed one. Eventualy Teddy got up the courage and asked her out and soon the two where dating. Stories By Me Current gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs/Games * Terrible Things Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-26 at 5.22.15 PM.png|Drawn by Ciara Bonb.jpg|Teddy Anoying Lark Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist